


I Can Explain

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caught, F/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789





	I Can Explain

“Sir?” You questioned as you walked into Aaron’s office, closing the door behind you. “You wanted to see me?” The second you closed the door behind you smirked, careful to ensure your face was hidden by anyone who might be able to see you. 

For the past four months, you and your boss had been seeing each other, and no one knew. More accurately, there was a chance some of your teammates knew, because let’s face it, you were all the best profilers in the field, but you hadn’t told anyone yet.

Without saying a word, Aaron stood up from his chair and pushed it back, his smile taut as he glided toward the blinds and pulled them closed. “Come here,” he said gruffly, his smile peeking out from behind his stony work face and making you weak in the knees. 

The way he spoke when he was needy for you always sent a chill up your spine. “Missed me?”

“What was the one thing I told you that you do that drives me insane?” He asked.

You started ringing your hands behind your back as he stared intently at you, his eyes fully focused and yet soft. “Licking my lips?” You replied sheepishly. You knew for a fact that’s what he meant, but you’d obviously been doing it outside in the bullpen and that’s why he’d called you in. “I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

He bit his bottom lip as he closed the space between you. “That’s what drives me so crazy,” he whispered, grabbing hold of your hands and lacing your fingers together. “I don’t get distracted, and yet you’re out there doing that one simple thing and I can’t think straight.”

“Sorry,” you laughed.

Leaning in, Aaron’s lips met yours, pulling your bottom lip just slightly by the tip of his teeth. God, the way he kissed alone could make you weak. “Don’t be.” Hopefully, the dim lights of the office and the commotion of a regular day at the BAU would distract everyone from the “meeting” that was taking place inside these four walls. 

As his hand grazed up your back and pulled you closer, you spoke through tender kisses. “We shouldn’t be doing this here.”

“I know,” he admitted. He brought both of his hands to the sides of your neck, cradling your head in his hands. “But I can’t help it.”

“A quickie,” you whispered. “And then I have to get back to work or my boss will kill me.”

Aaron chuckled under his breath. “I think I can get him to let it slide.” Quickly, he spun you around and backed you into his desk, reaching underneath the pencil skirt you wore to push your panties to the side. While he ran his first two fingers up and down your slick center, you eagerly removed his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down just underneath the curve of his ass - giving him just enough room to take you in the way you both wanted. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your butt?” You asked, laughing against his neck as you grabbed his ass with both hands. “Because I really do. It’s a great butt.”

Gently, he pulled your hair back and nipped at the side of your neck with his teeth. “You’ve got a pretty nice one yourself.”

“That’s a very unprofessional way to conduct yourself in the office, sir.”

A cup of pens, quite a few papers and the stapler fell to the floor as he responded by pushing your further back onto the table. “Then this definitely wouldn’t be considered professional,” he said, pressing heated kisses to your inner thighs as he inched closer and closer to your arousal. When he ran his tongue up your slit and gently nipped at your sensitive bundle of nerves, you nearly cried out, biting your lip in an attempt to silence yourself. At first, he started out with soft licks and sweet kisses, bringing you to the brink slowly, but when he hit that sweet spot between your folds, your hand shot back and hit some other things on the desk, sending them to the floor. 

“Oh, fuck…Aaron.” 

Once, he told you that hearing your name fall from his lips was like a drug that he couldn’t get enough of. It deepened the neediness in eyes and spurred on his movements, his tongue becoming more insistent with each swipe. As your orgasm crested, he placed two kisses on your stomach and pulled out a condom from his wallet. Outside, you could here heels clicking and clacking against the floor, and although you knew the door was locked and the blinds were closed, there was that little bit of a thrill knowing that you could get caught. “Aaron, take me.”

Now sheathed with the condom, he swiftly pushed inside of you to the hilt, hitting against your pelvic bone and sending a shock through your entire body. In desperation, you reached for his stomach and pulled him into you over and over again, but no matter how roughly he took you - how many papers and pens went flying off the desk - you couldn’t get him close enough. “Oh my god, fuck…fuck me…please.”

His eyes had been closed as he took in the feel of your walls constricting around him, so when he open his eyes, you saw the storm and allowed it to take you. You reached down and hiked up your pencil skirt so there would be no evidence staining your clothes once you left and gasped when he grabbed both of your legs and pushed them up, allowing your feet to hang just over his shoulders. The fit was so tight that it only took another few thrusts before you were both shaking and groaning.

“Oh hell, Y/N. See what happens when you drive me crazy with that tongue of yours?” Removing the condom, he reached for the tissues to clean you both up before situating your clothes again. As you picked everything up off the floor and put it back where it belonged, you tried your best not to think about being so thoroughly fucked, otherwise your face would absolutely betray you once you walked out. “Come here. A quick kiss before you go back to work,” he breathed.

“What? You didn’t get enough?”

He shook his head. “Never.”

Before you turned to leave, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “Now back to work.” You consciously wiped your face clean and opened the door. 

“Chief Strauss,” you said. You were about to leave, but she walked into the room and took you with her. Years ago, she and Aaron had had some tension between them, but now, not so much, so you weren’t quite sure why she looked so serious. Without a word, she pointed to the phone.

There was a button flashing.

On the line for her office.

Oh. God.

“Chief Strauss, I can explain…” You started, but she waved you off and cut Aaron off before he could even begin speaking.

“I trust that you both know how to keep things professional in the office,” she said, her smile just barely peeking out past her serious countenance. “And that,” she continued, pointing to the phone. “Keep it at home.”

“Yes ma’am,” you replied, quickly leaving the office.

When you sat back down at your desk, you could see Aaron taking a bit of a lashing from Strauss. “If I didn’t know any better I would assume something went on in there,” Derek said with a knowing look. Your face was on fire.

Dammit.

It was all Aaron’s fault; if he hadn’t been so good with his tongue, you wouldn’t have accidentally hit the intercom to Strauss’ office.


End file.
